La femme de ma vie
by Rukire-Sama
Summary: Replongeons en 1895. Re-visitons Sherlock Holmes aux côtés de son ami John Watson. Mais si John Watson avait épousé une autre jeune femme ? Comment aurait-il évoluer ? Comment aurait évoluer Sherlock ? (Venez lire, ça fait plaisir !)


_La majorité de cette fic sera écrite du point de vue du Docteur Watson. En cas de changement, cela sera précisé en haut de page._

 _L'histoire se déroule dans la période originelle de Sherlock Holmes, même si j'ai pris quelques libertés au niveau des dates : Holmes est né en 1863 et Watson en 1860 (ils sont donc respectivement rajeunis de 9 et 8 ans). Aussi, je m'inspire du physique de Benedict Cumberbatch pour Holmes (parce qu'entre nous, il faut admettre que cet acteur est terriblement **sexy** ), et pour Watson je m'inspire de son physique dans le jeu "The Devil's Daughter"._

 _De plus, Watson n'est pas marié à Mary Morstan, mais à une autre jeune femme que je vous laisserai découvrir. En outre, ce couple vivra toute sa vie à Baker Street._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

oooOOOooo

Aujourd'hui à l'aube de mes 60 ans, je suis attablé à mon bureau, pensif, plume à la main. Nous sommes le 4 mai 1920. J'entend de l'agitation, au rez-de-chaussée. Sûrement ma merveilleuse épouse qui s'affaire pour fêter comme il se doit la date de mon anniversaire. Dire que cela fait maintenant 38 ans que je la connais. Et 36 ans qu'elle partage ma vie. Je sens un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres. J'aime tellement ma femme. Et nous avons vécu des aventures incroyables aux côtés de notre ami, Sherlock Holmes. Tellement incroyables.

Mais peut-être vous demandez-vous comment nous sommes nous rencontrés, tous trois ? Reprenons du début.

À l'âge de 15 ans, j'avais mon diplôme de médecin, dû à un père très exigeant. À 16 ans, je partais en Indes faire la guerre, à mon grand désarroi. J'y restais 4 ans, avant d'être rapatrié en urgence, blessé, plutôt une chance à mes yeux qu'un malheur. Je cherchais alors un appartement pour vivre à Londres, et c'est ainsi qu'à l'âge de 20 ans, je rencontrai mon ami Holmes, de trois ans mon cadet, et jeune homme déjà indépendant. Nous nous sommes rapidement liés d'amitié, et je m'installai à Baker Street. J'ignorais, à cette époque, que j'allais y vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Deux ans plus tard, alors que nous discutions tranquillement dans le salon, fenêtre ouverte pour accueillir le doux vent du printemps, enfin arrivé après un rude hiver, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Madame Hudson introduisit alors un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume gris. Il semblait plutôt conservé pour son âge, mais ce qui me frappa le plus, ce furent ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert très pétillant, et on lisait une intelligence sans pareille à travers son regard. Il s'assit face à nous en retirant son chapeau, laissant apparaître des cheveux châtains clairs bouclés, parsemés de cheveux blancs. Il croisa les mains sur ses jambes avant de plonger son regard dans celui de mon ami.

"- Monsieur Holmes", débuta-t-il de la voix de ceux qui sont sûrs d'eux, "vos exploits malgré votre jeune âge m'ont attiré ici."

"- J'en suis flatté", rétorqua mon ami, "surtout à la vue d'un ancien général des Indes. Ne me regardez pas ainsi, j'ai reconnu l'insigne sur votre veston. De plus, le parfum que vous portez m'indique que vous allez fréquemment au Japon. Du commerce, peut-être? Vous êtes un commercial, monsieur...?"

"- Veuillez me pardonner, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Georges Richard. Et, effectivement, je dirige une grande filiale dans les tissus."

"- D'où vos voyages dans les pays asiatiques."

"- Exactement. Je suis impressionné par vos facultés, monsieur Holmes ! Ravi, même !"

"- Et quel est le motif de votre visite, monsieur Richard ?"

Légèrement vexé d'être ignoré de la sorte, je m'étais ainsi imposé, posant la question sans détour à notre interlocuteur. Je vis que cela amusa beaucoup mon colocataire, qui se permit un petit sourire. L'autre homme sembla un instant déstabilisé, et ses yeux me transpercèrent de part en part. Je sentis un frisson remonter dans mon échine, et je passais machinalement une main dans mes mèches brunes pour les ébouriffer, espérant de cette façon cacher mon malaise.

"- Vous êtes, monsieur ?"

"- Docteur John Watson, un collaborateur et surtout un ami à mes yeux, monsieur Richard. En revanche, il est vrai que votre présence ici m'intrigue. Puis-je donc renouveler la question de mon ami ?"

"- Bien sûr. Hé bien, comme vous l'avez précédemment souligné, j'effectue fréquemment des voyages vers l'est. Et il se trouve qu'il y a 18 ans, j'ai rencontré une femme à Kyoto."

"- Vous avez rencontré une femme ?" le coupa-t-il en arquant un sourcil, tandis que je prenais quelques notes mentales pour la suite.

"- Enfin, comprenez..." commença-t-il d'un air gêné. "Je ne suis pas un homme marié, et je voyage beaucoup. Je recherchais une présence féminine, et il se trouve qu'il y a certains quartiers dans lesquels on peut trouver... Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire..."

"- Des femmes de joie, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ?"

Monsieur Richard tourna pivoine, et son regard se fit aussitôt fuyant. Je levai les yeux au ciel devant le manque de subtilité de mon compagnon, tandis que notre invité semblait hésiter à poursuivre son récit. Mon ami commença à le presser à nouveau afin de comprendre ce dont avait besoin l'homme aux yeux verts. Et je le laissais faire, étant également intrigué par l'histoire de notre interlocuteur. Cependant, celui-ci avait perdu toute son attitude fière et sûre de lui. L'homme qui avait débuté la conversation venait de laisser place à un homme en proie au doute.

"- J'ai donc rencontré une femme, il y a de cela presque 20 ans, je crois. Cependant, en retournant à Kyoto récemment, j'ai fait la rencontre d'une jeune femme, du nom de Reiko Kasane. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à cette femme d'il y'a 20 ans, à une frappante exception près."

"- De quoi s'agissait-il ?"

"- De ses yeux, monsieur Holmes. Ses yeux étaient aussi verts que les miens. Cette jeune femme était sa fille, le doute n'était pas permis. Et je pense qu'il s'agit également de mon enfant."

"- Très bien. Et que voulez vous que je vous dise ?"

"- Je veux que vous m'accompagnez, vous -et votre ami, si cela vous fait plaisir-, et que vous enquêtiez sur elle. Car s'il s'agit de ma descendance, je veux la ramener en Grande-Bretagne avec moi, afin de lui offrir l'éducation qu'elle mérite. Je vous en prie, monsieur Holmes, acceptez !"

"- Ma foi, cette affaire m'a l'air intéressante, et je ne serais pas contre un voyage au Japon : je n'y suis jamais allé ! Qu'en pensez-vous, Watson ?"

Déjà, Holmes se tournait vers moi, et je devinais à ses yeux brillants que ma présence lui aurait fait plus que plaisir. Je retins de justesse un soupir lassé. Avec tous ses caprices, j'allais finir par perdre ma clientèle ! Cependant, il s'approchait de moi, et il saisit mes mains dans les siennes en me faisant un sourire manipulateur accompagné de fausse innocence. Ses boucles brunes tombaient joyeusement autour de son visage, et je lui souris malgré moi.

"- Ma foi, si vous considérez ma présence comme étant nécessaire, je vous accompagnerais..."

"- Formidable ! Quand partons-nous, monsieur Richard ?" s'écria-t-il vivement en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

"- Demain matin, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Vous aurez assez de temps pour vous préparez?"

"- Ce sera bien assez ! Hé bien, à demain, monsieur Richard !"

"- À demain, monsieur Holmes. Docteur Watson."

Et il nous quitta, ainsi, chapeau en main. À peine la porte fut-elle refermée que déjà Holmes courait à travers la maison, à la recherche de tout ce qu'il pourrait apporter pour le voyage. Enfin, je lâchai le soupir que je retenais depuis le début de cette conversation. Dans quelle aventure nous étions-nous fourrés cette fois-ci?

oooOOOooo

Après d'interminables journées passées à flâner sur un bateau, nous arrivions à Osaka, ville portuaire japonaise. Mais pour arriver à Kyoto, il nous fallait encore une journée en train, et c'est avec lassitude que nous rejoignîmes notre hôtel, ce soir là. J'étais épuisé par le voyage, de même que mon ami, et nous nous endormîmes sans même le réaliser. Le lendemain, reposés et disponibles, nous décidions de commencer notre enquête après le repas du midi. Monsieur Richard nous avait conseillé de nous diriger vers la bibliothèque, car d'après lui elle y passait ses journées, et nous devions y aller seuls car il avait de nombreux rendez-vous d'affaire.

Description en tête, nous nous étions assis sur un banc en face d'une jolie bibliothèque, attendant patiemment de voir apparaître une japonaise aux yeux verts. Après une longue heure d'attente, enfin, nous la vîmes. Ce fut la première fois, mais déjà, mon coeur rata un battement. C'était une très belle femme : un peu plus grande que la moyenne japonaise, ses cheveux mi-longs ressemblaient à des fils de soie d'un magnifique noir d'ébène. Sa peau était plus claire que celle des autres personnes présentes, mais elle restait plus dorée que la nôtre. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses, et de magnifiques dents blanches surplombaient son sourire. Son nez était légèrement redressé, rappelant un peu celui de notre client.

Mais je crus mourir quand mon regard croisa le sien. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert magnifique, et ses cils étaient si longs qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle les avait allongés. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono violet aux bordures jaunes, parsemés de nombreux motifs de fleurs dans différentes teintes de violets. Visiblement peu touché par la beauté de la jeune femme, Holmes s'approchait d'elle en lui tendant un sourire avenant.

"- Bonjour, miss", salua-t-il poliment tandis que je le suivais en réajustant ma veste, "seriez vous, par le plus grand des hasards, miss Reiko Kasane ?"

"- C'est bien moi."

Sa voix me fit l'effet d'une bombe. On aurait dit du miel. Elle était très douce, et déjà elle souriait à Holmes. Une jalousie étreignit légèrement mon coeur de voir l'attention qu'elle portait à mon camarade, et je tentai de me reprendre en réalisant combien je devais être ridicule. Mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de suivre ses courbes. Elle avait des hanches joliment dessinées, mais très peu de poitrine. Elle était très menue, mais on pouvait remarquer que ses bras étaient légèrement musclés. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

"- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

"- Pardonnez mes manières ! Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, je suis détective consultant, et voici mon ami, le docteur Watson."

"- Bonjour, monsieur Holmes. Bonjour, docteur Watson."

Elle se tourna vers moi, rayonnante de joie de vivre. Elle me sourit, et je sentis mes joues chauffer tandis que je lui rendais son bonjour en bafouillant légèrement. Mais déjà, elle se détournait vers Holmes, visiblement prise de curiosité.

"- Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais puis-je vous demander comment vous connaissez mon nom ?"

"- Un vieil ami nous l'a communiqué, et je vous ai reconnue dès que je vous ai vue !"

"- Un vieil ami ?"

"- Je dois taire son nom."

Sa mine se fit légèrement boudeuse, et elle attrapa pensivement une mèche brune entre ses doigts, fixant mon ami qui ne semblait pas réaliser la beauté de la demoiselle qui lui faisait face.

"- Alors peut-être m'autoriserez-vous à savoir ce qui attire deux étrangers ici ? Mis à part pour les affaires, il est rare qu'on croise des britanniques."

Je réalisais seulement à cet instant qu'elle parlait un anglais parfait, à l'exception près de sa prononciation des "r", qui se rapprochait bizarrement de celle des "l". J'écarquillais mes yeux de surprise, avant de la féliciter pour son aisance à manipuler notre langue anglaise. Je vis ses joues rosir de plaisir.

"- Oh, merci beaucoup, docteur Watson ! Cela me réchauffe le coeur de vous entendre dire ça !"

"- Je... Je vous en prie..."

"- Enfin, je suppose que votre présence ici est due à ma personne, et à ce vieil ami dont vous devez taire le nom. Je ne vous ai jamais vus ici, serait-ce la première fois que vous venez à Kyoto ?"

"- C'est exact. Quel sens de l'observation, miss Kasane !"

"- Merci, monsieur Holmes. J'ai une bonne mémoire des visages. Puis-je vous proposer de vous guider à travers la ville ? Cela me ferait plaisir."

"- Dans ce cas, c'est avec ce même plaisir que nous acceptons ! N'est-ce pas, Watson ?"

"- Évidemment, Holmes."

Alors que nous lui emboîtions le pas, mon camarade se pencha vers moi avec un sourire moqueur.

"- Méfiez-vous, Watson."

"- Je vous demande pardon ?"

"- Je crois que vous tombez amoureux !"

Et déjà, il partait en avant dans un grand rire joyeux, me laissant rougissant et gêné à l'arrière tandis qu'il engageait la conversation avec la charmante Reiko.

oooOOOooo

Je marchais légèrement en arrière, alors que la japonaise nous emmenait à la découverte de nombreux temples. Sa voix était riante, et elle nous traînait à sa suite, nous faisant découvrir une culture jusqu'alors complètement inconnue. Les ninjas, les samouraïs, tout cela, je n'en avais aucune idée. Elle était ravie de pouvoir partager tout cela avec nous, et elle ne s'en privait pas. Visiblement, elle était connue dans toute la ville. Nombreuses étaient les personnes qui la saluaient, et à chacun elle offrait un merveilleux sourire. Ses explications se faisaient avec précision, ses yeux brillaient de fierté tandis qu'elle nous racontait tout ce qu'elle avait connu depuis sa naissance.

Soudain, elle se tourna vers moi. Je soutenais ses yeux verdoyants et à nouveau ses dents blanches furent dévoilées dans un sourire.

"- Voilà, je crois que nous avons fait le tour. C'est votre tour, à présent ! Parlez moi de Londres, s'il vous plaît ! Docteur Watson."

Mon coeur se gonfla de fierté que ce fut à moi qu'elle posait la question, et je m'apprêtais aussitôt à y répondre. Alors je lui racontai la couronne, le Big Ben, notre reine bien aimée Victoria, le projet de construction du Tower Bridge, le temps grisonnant, tout. Et elle avalait mes paroles, marchant à mes côtés. Elle tendit la main vers moi, hésitante, et tourna légèrement la tête, avant de demander innocemment si elle pouvait s'accrocher à mon bras. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise, avant de le lui tendre pour qu'elle s'y accroche. Elle s'y agrippa rapidement, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

"- Chez nous, c'est très mal vu qu'une femme soit aussi démonstrative. Mais si je suis avec un étranger, ils ne diront rien à ma mère ! Comme je suis contente ! J'avais lu ça dans mes livres, mais c'est la première fois que je le fais !"

Elle semblait si sincèrement heureuse que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec elle. Je surpris le regard de Holmes posé sur moi, légèrement moqueur, et je m'efforçais de l'ignorer de mon mieux. Je demandai alors à notre guide comment était sa famille. À ces mots, un rire triste s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le sol. Je me mordis la lèvre, me maudissant silencieusement de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise.

"- C'est difficile de parler de famille..."

"- Veuillez m'excuser", la coupais-je, "c'était maladroit de ma part."

"- Non, votre question est légitime. Je vis avec ma mère, et mes cinq frères et soeurs."

"- Cinq ?!" m'écriais-je, manquant de m'étrangler.

Je croisai le regard de Holmes, dont les yeux s'étaient étrangement écarquillés, visiblement perplexe. Cela ne correspondait pas du tout à la théorie de notre client ! Si ils étaient six enfants, c'était impossible qu'il soit son père. Après tout, il nous avait bien affirmés n'avoir vu cette femme qu'une seule fois. Mes sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, mais je posais à nouveau mes yeux sur elle, lui posant des questions muettes.

"- Ne me regardez pas ainsi. Enfin, je peux bien vous le dire, ce n'est un secret pour personne, ici. Ma mère est une geisha."

"- Je vous demande pardon ?"

"- Une geisha", répéta-t-elle avec un sourire malheureux. "Une courtisane, comme on dit chez vous."

"- Oh..."

Il est vrai que monsieur Richard nous en avait parlé. Pauvre demoiselle. Quelle vie difficile cela devait être.

"- Mais alors, vos frères et soeurs et vous n'avez probablement pas le même père, si votre mère est une femme de joie."

"- Holmes !" m'écriais-je, scandalisé.

"- Ce n'est rien, docteur Watson. Et vous avez raison, monsieur Holmes", murmura Reiko avec douceur. "Ma soeur aînée a beau me ressembler, ses yeux sont noirs, et son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, par exemple. Mais peut-être accepterez-vous de me suivre chez moi pour une tasse de thé ? Cela me ferait plaisir de vous présenter ma famille. Cependant," reprit-elle d'un ton un peu plus sec, "ma mère est une geisha, comme je l'ai dit. Une courtisane de luxe, donc. Pas une prostituée que vous croiseriez au coin d'une rue."

Mon ami sauta sur l'occasion, acceptant avec chaleur, alors que je m'excusais pour lui tandis qu'elle nous demandait de la suivre, repeignant sur ses lèvres un sourire se voulant joyeux. Nous montâmes de nombreux escaliers, avant d'arriver dans un quartier un peu en retrait du reste de la ville. Là, nous rencontrâmes de nombreuses femmes, toutes vêtues de kimonos provocateurs, plus que suggestifs quand aux formes de leurs corps. Je baissai la tête en sentant mes joues chauffer, tandis que Holmes les saluait sans la moindre gêne, et à cet instant, j'envies presque son incapacité à comprendre les normes sociales.

Finalement, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une jolie maison, et Reiko lâcha mon bras avant de nous introduire dans la bâtisse, à mon grand regret. La maison était petite, mais très chaleureuse, et nous nous fîmes accueillir par une joyeuse famille, tous sourire aux lèvres, et yeux brillants. Et ce fut ainsi que nous fîmes la rencontre des cinq frères et soeurs en question. De ce que je compris, Reiko était la deuxième enfant, l'aînée nous faisant face en souriant.

Elle se nommait Haruka, et était exactement comme nous l'avait décrite sa soeur. Âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, ses cheveux noirs rappelaient également la soie. Ses lèvres étaient assez fines, et son nez plutôt plat. Son visage était parsemé de tâches de rousseur, lui donnant un air espiègle qu'elle portait à ravir. Elle était plus petite que sa soeur, mais tout comme elle, elle était très souriante, malgré des canines très prononcées.

La troisième de la fratrie avait de longs cheveux châtains s'emmêlant en de belles boucles. Elle s'appelait Isako, et ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, dans lequel on aurait pu se noyer. Du haut de ses 14 ans, elle était un peu plus ronde que ses deux aînées, mais elle restait malgré tout une très jolie demoiselle. Ses lèvres étaient très pulpeuses, et ses oreilles semblaient légèrement pointues, lui donnant un air mystérieux, et dans son sourire s'alignaient de nombreuses dents parfaitement blanches.

Le quatrième enfant s'appelait Eichi, et c'était celui dont la différence me frappa le plus dans la famille. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la mienne, mais ses cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés, et il avait posé ses grands yeux bleus sur moi avec curiosité. Son nez était très fin, et ses oreilles étaient légèrement décollées. Il était aussi très souriant, et il semblait déjà curieux, à 12 ans à peine.

Nobuo avait 7 ans, mais c'était bien le seul membre de la famille qui semblait renfrogné. Il ne souriait pas, et ses cheveux bouclés, d'une belle couleur brune, retombaient sur son front, renforçant son air boudeur. Il avait également la peau plutôt blanche, mais des tâches de rousseur parsemaient son visage. Malgré ses sourcils froncés, on devinait de beaux yeux noisettes. Ses lèvres relevées par un grain de beauté devaient être désolées de ne pas sourire souvent.

La petite dernière ressemblait énormément à Eichi. Sûrement le père était-il revenu voir la mère, et ainsi était née Yumi. Blonde aux yeux bleus, et d'un visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, elle avait les mêmes lèvres que Reiko, mais le même grain de beauté que son frère Nobuo. Elle était très souriante, et la petite de 3 ans avait aussitôt chercher à me sauter dans les bras. Je m'étais accroupi pour la soulever du sol, et elle avait poussé un petit cri de joie en s'accrochant à moi. Ses oreilles étaient légèrement pointues, comme ses dents et on pouvait presque affirmer qu'elle était un mélange parfait de ses frères et soeurs.

Et alors que je tenais dans mes bras la petite blonde, Reiko tira gentiment Holmes par le bras, me faisant légèrement grimacer. Elle nous demanda de la suivre au salon, tout en demandant à son aînée de s'occuper de préparer le thé. La plus jeune continuait à s'accrocher à moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un sourire plein de tendresse. J'avais toujours adoré les enfants, et cette petite fille ne manquait pas, avec ses grands yeux innocents, de me rappeler ma soeur Harriet. Je m'agenouillai devant la table basse, l'enfant sur mes genoux, tandis que la jolie brune nous souriait doucement.

"- Et voilà", dit-elle en souriant. C'est chez moi."

Yumi lui dit quelques mots en japonais, et sa soeur lui répondit aussitôt. Sa voix était tellement mélodieuse que je dus me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire béatement. Elle se tourna vers moi, et se frotta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

"- Yumi voudrait savoir si vous êtes marié... Et vous aussi, monsieur Holmes", termina-t-elle en se tournant vers mon ami.

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire franc, avant d'ébouriffer joyeusement la petite tête blonde qui écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

"- Ça, certainement pas ! Nous n'avons que 19 et 22 ans, miss Kasane, et si mon ami Watson a du succès avec la gente féminine, j'ignore si c'est mon cas : de toutes façons, ça ne m'intéresse pas."

"- Oh, vraiment ? Je vois."

Elle se tourna vers sa petite soeur pour lui donner la réponse, souriant joyeusement. La petite blonde rétorqua quelque chose d'un grand sourire innocent, qui plongea aussitôt notre hôte dans l'embarras. Il me sembla un instant qu'elle la grondait, mais cette hypothèse sauta quand la fillette éclata de rire avant de descendre de mes genoux pour courir vers la cuisine, d'où sortait Haruka. Cette dernière nous servit le thé, tout en échangeant quelques banalités dans un anglais aussi parfait que celui de sa soeur.

"- J'espère que Yumi n'a pas fait des siennes ?"

"- Tu la connais", affirma Reiko, "elle met les pieds dans le plat, comme toujours."

"- Comment ça ?" s'écria-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Elle nous a demandés si mon ami et moi même étions mariés," intervint Holmes avec sa délicatesse habituelle. "D'ailleurs, miss, vous pourrez dire à votre soeur qu'elle peut parler anglais avec nous : nous ne dirons rien sur son accent..."

Les deux femmes et moi même écarquillâmes les yeux de surprise. Je ne comprenais pas : la petite savait parler anglais ? Mais alors, quel intérêt de passer par sa soeur ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Et comment Holmes avait-il compris que la blondinette comprenait et maîtrisait notre langue ? Je me tournai vers mon ami en lui posant cette dernière question.

"- C'est très simple, mon cher Watson : elle souriait de toutes ses dents lorsque j'affirmais que vous aviez du succès, et elle hochait vivement la tête quand miss Kasane s'adressait à nous. Cependant, j'avoue ignorer pourquoi elle ne s'adressait pas directement à nous. Peut-être pour vous mettre dans l'embarras, miss ?"

"- Ma foi, monsieur Holmes, c'est fort probable ! Mais je suis impressionnée ! Comment avez-vous fait attention à tout ça ?"

"- C'est mon travail, miss : je suis détective consultant."

"- D'ailleurs... Haruka'chan (1), pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls un instant ?"

"- Oui, bien sûr."

Elle se leva avec grâce et élégance, avant de se tourner vers moi et de me faire une oeillade des plus appuyées. Je me sentis rougir, alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, laissant sur la table basse la théière et les tasses. Je plongeais mes yeux vers mes mains, alors que Holmes se tournait vers Reiko, qui avait froncé les sourcils pour une raison m'étant inconnue. Cette dernière secoua doucement sa tête avant de s'adresser à mon ami d'une voix hésitante.

"- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, dites moi en quoi je puis vous être utile, monsieur Holmes."

"- Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions, mais certaines risquent d'être indiscrètes."

"- Ce n'est pas grave", lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, "allez-y."

"- Que savez-vous de votre père ?"

"- De mon père...?"

Elle eut un rictus amer, et emmêla une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts. Son autre main venait de se crisper sur son kimono, et son regard se fit aussitôt plus triste. Elle eut un rire sans joie.

"- Je suis censée répondre "rien", mais... Je peux déjà supposer à quoi ressemble ses traits."

"- Allez-y, je vous écoute."

Elle posa rêveusement sa tête entre ses mains, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Ses sourcils se redressèrent doucement, et un léger courant d'air fit furtivement voler ses cheveux autour de son visage. Son visage s'éclaira d'une lueur de malice, et un sourire étira ses jolies lèvres. Je remarquais d'ailleurs qu'elles étaient légèrement brunes, et ce petit rien du tout la rendait un peu plus belle. Je me focalisais sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche pour commencer à parler.

"- Je pense que sa peau est aussi blanche que la vôtre. Je pense aussi que son nez est légèrement redressé, comme le mien. Mmmh... Bien sûr, je dois avoir ses yeux. Ses cheveux doivent être clairs. À vrai dire, je pense qu'il ressemble beaucoup à un homme que j'ai rencontré..."

"- Monsieur Georges Richard, peut-être ?" intervint Holmes sans détour.

"- Comment ?! Vous connaissez monsieur Richard ?! ... Oh."

Son visage s'éclaira de compréhension avant de s'assombrir aussitôt.

"- C'est lui, votre client, n'est-ce pas...?"

"- Miss Kasane..."

Je me levai et posai doucement ma main sur son épaule, alors que je voyais sa mâchoire trembler. Une larme dévala son visage, mais elle releva la tête d'un air fier, et mordit brutalement sa lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

"- C'est mon père, n'est-ce pas ?"

"- C'est ce qu'il croit, du moins", répondis-je avec douceur. "Vous êtes sous le choc, nous reviendrons demain, si vous voulez."

"- Non ! Non, je... Je veux dire, ne partez pas, pas tout de suite..."

"- Moi, je dois y aller. Watson, restez un peu avec miss Kasane, je dois écrire tout cela. Je vous remercie, miss Kasane, d'avoir répondu à cette question des plus difficiles. Je tenterai de vous apporter plus de réponses demain. Bonne soirée, miss. À plus tard, Watson."

"- Au revoir, monsieur Holmes."

Mon ami disparut par l'entrée, et j'entraperçus la petite Yumi qui échangeait quelques mots avec lui avant son départ. Lorsque la porte coulissa et que nous fûmes seuls dans la pièce, Reiko baissa la tête, et commença à sangloter discrètement. Gêné, je passais maladroitement mes bras autour d'elle, et à peine avais-je eut le temps d'agir qu'elle se précipitait dans mes bras en éclatant en sanglots amers. Je tentais de la consoler comme je pouvais, alors je la serrais dans mes bras en essayant de la rassurer.

"- Tout ira bien, miss Kasane... Monsieur Georges Richard est quelqu'un de bien, et..."

"- Je sais tout ça ! Mais que me veut-il ? ... Que vais-je dire à ma mère ? Oh, docteur Watson, je me sens si seule !"

"- ... Mais vous n'êtes pas seule. Je suis là, avec vous. Je vous soutiendrai."

Elle cessa ses pleurs, et renifla discrètement avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je me sentis rougir, alors qu'elle tentait un sourire qui se changea en grimace.

"- Vous le pensez vraiment ?"

"- Bien sûr, miss Kasane."

"- S'il vous plaît", murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard, "appelez moi Reiko."

"- Alors appelez moi John", rétorquais-je en souriant, le coeur gonflé de bonheur.

oooOOOooo

Je me réveillai le lendemain, le coeur léger. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la couchette vide de mon compagnon, et levai les yeux au ciel avant de partir m'habiller. Holmes ne pouvait vraiment pas passer une nuit complète ? J'entendais sur le balcon une belle mélodie jouée au violon, et je me dirigeai rapidement dehors pour le rejoindre. Il jouait en observant la ville s'étendant sous nos pieds. Le paysage était magnifique, et les cerisiers en fleur resplendissaient de beauté sous le soleil levant. Je m'accoudai au balcon, et passai rapidement une main dans mes cheveux courts.

Nous restâmes longuement silencieux, lui jouant de son violon, et moi observant l'horizon avec un émerveillement naturel. J'aimais ces moments où mon ami n'étalait pas ses connaissances ou son talent, et me faisait simplement apprécier le moment en sa compagnie. Sa voix rauque remplit alors l'espace, et j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant la langue employée la veille par Reiko. Je me retournai brutalement.

"- Holmes ?!" hurlai-je. "Vous parlez japonais ?!"

"- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Watson. J'ai appris hier."

"- C'est donc pour ça que vous vous êtes éclipsé hier ! Vous êtes vraiment incroyable !"

Il me sourit malicieusement sans répondre, continuant à jouer d'un air tranquille. Je souris, et m'assis face à lui, pour le regarder jouer, alors qu'on nous apportait un thé chaud. Finalement, il s'interrompit pour s'assoir face à moi, et je lui confiai les craintes que m'avait exprimé notre nouvelle amie la veille. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de tendre un long doigt vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

"- Watson, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Avez-vous vu monsieur Richard aujourd'hui ?"

"- Non", murmurai-je d'un air perplexe. "Il ne me semble pas. Pourquoi, Holmes ?"

"- Je crains qu'il n'ait fait une bêtise. Je n'aurai pas du lui faire mon rapport. Suivez moi, Watson", s'écria-t-il en basculant sa chaise, "dirigeons-nous dès maintenant vers le domicile de miss Kasane !"

Je sentis ma poitrine s'affaisser à ces mots, et je me précipitai à sa suite en attrapant ma veste d'une main. Alors que nous courrions sous les regards curieux des passants, Holmes m'expliqua qu'il avait rencontré monsieur Richard la veille, et lui avait conté la réaction éplorée de sa supposée fille. Le détective se maudit contre sa soi-disant stupidité, et m'affirma qu'il craignait que monsieur Richard ne soit parti récupérer sa fille. Je lui rapportai alors mot pour mot ce que m'avait dit la jeune femme, et les sourcils de mon camarade ne firent que se froncer davantage.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison, les enfants étaient tous dehors, la petite Yumi en larmes, consolée par Haruka qui la serrait dans ses bras. Je m'approchai aussitôt de la jeune femme, qui me salua d'un hochement de tête. Je lui demandai pourquoi ils se trouvaient dehors, et où était donc Reiko. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, et ferma les yeux. Ce fut Nobuo qui me répondit.

"- C'est ce monsieur", me dit-il dans un bon anglais, "il est venu ici en disant qu'il allait ramener Rei'chan en Angleterre !"

Comprenant que "Rei'chan" était Reiko, et que "ce monsieur" était Georges Richard, je courais aussi vite que possible dans la maison, et des éclats de voix me parvinrent. Celle d'une femme, ainsi que celle de notre client. Holmes me devançait de peu, et se figea à l'entrée du salon. Surpris, je m'arrêtai à mon tour pour jeter un oeil à cette pièce, et mon coeur cessa un instant de battre.

Dans la pièce, une magnifique femme, plus ou moins âgée de 40 ans, brandissait ce que Reiko nous avait dépeint la veille comme étant un katana. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs semblables à ceux de la demoiselle que nous avions rencontré hier, et ses yeux noirs brillaient de fureur. Son visage était parsemé de tâches de rousseur, et ses canines étaient légèrement pointues, surplombées par des lèvres pulpeuses. Elle avait un grain de beauté au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, et sous ses cheveux, on apercevait des oreilles légèrement pointues. Pas de doutes permis. Cette femme devait être la mère de Reiko.

Et actuellement, elle menaçait notre client de son sabre, sous les supplications de Reiko, qui pleurait.

"- Oka'san (2), calme toi, je t'en conjure !"

"- Alors que cet homme veut t'arracher à moi ?!" hurla-t-elle. "Jamais ! Je préfère encore le tuer !"

"- Madame", commença Holmes en levant les mains vers elle, "posez votre arme et asseyez vous, nous pouvons discuter..."

"- Qui êtes vous ?! Que faites-vous chez moi ?! Oh, je vois", dit-elle d'un rictus amer, "vous devez être un ami de ce cher _Monsieur Richard_..."

Je m'approchai doucement de la jeune femme perdue qu'était Reiko, et passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, lui demandant de m'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle tendit ses grands yeux larmoyants vers moi.

"- Oh, John ! C'était terrible ! Monsieur Richard est soudainement arrivé, et il s'est présenté face à ma mère en affirmant être mon père, et il a dit qu'il allait me ramener en Angleterre avec lui ! Oka'san est devenue folle de rage, et s'est emparée du katana familial. Haruka a emmené les enfants dehors, et puis vous êtes arrivés. John ! J'ai si peur ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! Si il meurt, je... Je ne pourrai plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux ou lui parler ! Oh, John !"

Je m'apprêtai à la serrer contre moi, lorsque j'entendis un cri de haine pure retentir. La mère de Reiko venait de bondir en avant, sabre en main, et venait de fendre l'air en face de monsieur Richard, qui roula sur le côté en poussant une exclamation de peur. Holmes saisit son pistolet -Dieu seul savait qu'il l'avait amené avec lui-, et le pointa vers la femme.

"- Madame Kasane, ne me forcez pas à tirer ! Je vous en prie, posez cette arme !"

"- JAMAIS !"

Dans ses yeux brûlaient les flammes de la haine, et Reiko jura que si sa mère faisait du mal à l'autre homme, elle ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole, et qu'elle partirai loin d'ici. Folle de rage, la geisha l'ignora, et sauta en avant. J'eus juste le temps d'attraper Reiko contre moi pour lui épargner ce spectacle, mais je vis du coin de l'oeil le sabre qui s'enfonçait dans la poitrine du commerçant, le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure, et celui qui glissait au coin de sa bouche tandis que la balle que Holmes venait de tirer se figeait dans le plafond. Il eut un hochet sanguinolent, et mon instinct de médecin prit le dessus. Je murmurai à la jeune japonaise de ne pas regarder, et me précipitai vers le blessé.

Ses yeux étaient exorbités, et je sus aussitôt que je ne pourrai rien faire. Impuissant, je tentais tout de même de stopper l'hémorragie, lorsque Georges m'agrippa le bas. Ses yeux baignaient de larmes, et, une fraction de secondes, j'eus l'impression de revoir le regard de Reiko quelques minutes auparavant. Oui. C'était son père, j'en étais complètement sûr à présent. Et mon coeur se serrait à l'idée que je ne le réalise que maintenant.

"- Je vous en prie", suffoqua-t-il, "ramenez la en Angleterre... Ici, elle risque de finir comme sa mère... Je vous en prie... Docteur... Doct..."

Son regard s'immobilisa, et sa poitrine cessa de se soulever. Je pris tout de même son pouls, et secoua négativement la tête quand Holmes s'approcha de moi. Il avait pris le relais, et serrait doucement la jeune femme contre lui. Dans le coin de la pièce, je vis que le katana avait roulé sur le sol. La mère venait de tomber à genoux, les mains sur la bouche, semblant sortir d'un rêve pour réaliser le carnage.

Soudain, un froissement de tissu me parvint alors que le bas d'un kimono volait devant mes yeux, et je compris que Reiko s'était dégagée des bras de mon ami pour se tourner face à sa mère. Elle était dos à moi, mais de ses épaules tressautantes et de sa voix saccadée, je pus déduire qu'elle pleurait.

"- Oka'san... Je t'ai dit que si tu faisais du mal à cet homme, je partirais. Je suppose que tu sais ce qu'il va se passer", murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sa mère ne dit rien, et elle se tourna face à moi en demandant à mon ami et moi-même de sortir dehors pour l'attendre. Nous nous exécutâmes, et lorsque je fus dehors, les deux aînées m'harcelèrent de question. Je leur répondis à voix basse pour que les plus jeunes n'entendent pas. J'étais livide. Holmes était nerveux, et faisait les cent pas devant la porte. Alors que je finissais mon récit, Haruka affirma qu'elle s'occuperai du nécessaire concernant Georges Richard.

"- Aussi", me dit-elle d'un air gêné, "je vous demanderai de prendre soin de ma petite soeur. Je peux vous le demander ?"

"- Bien sûr", rétorquais-je. "Je vous en fait la promesse."

"- Merci, Docteur Watson. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon. Puissent les dieux vous protéger, vous et vos proches."

La porte coulissa devant nous, et je croisai le regard de Reiko, l'oeil sûr malgré les larmes qui devaient gêner sa vue. Elle tenait une valise dans ses mains, que je m'empressais de prendre. Elle me sourit d'un air triste, et alla embrasser chacun de ses frères et soeurs. Elle leur murmura à tous quelques mots en japonais que Holmes refusa de me traduire, et se tourna finalement vers moi. Elle se força à sourire, et tendit la main vers moi.

"- Je peux m'accrocher à votre bras ?"

Je ne répondis pas, et le lui tendis dans un sourire. Elle était tellement forte. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'hôtel, et les mots n'avaient pas besoin d'être dits pour que je m'occupe de chercher des places de train pour la ville d'Osaka. Parce qu'il était très clair que Reiko s'apprêtait à partir avec nous. Personne ne parla sur le quai de la gare, et la jeune femme resta agrippée à mon bras durant toute l'attente. Je savais ce que Holmes allait me demander. "Sous aucun prétexte ne présentez cette histoire au public." Et je savais que j'accepterai, songeais-je alors que le train entrait en gare.

Parce que cette histoire, c'était celle d'un échec humiliant.

Cette histoire, c'était celle d'un drame.

Mais aussi celle d'une rencontre.

Notre rencontre.

oooOOOooo

 _ **(1)** : Au Japon, lorsqu'on rajoute le suffixe "Chan", il s'agit d'une marque d'affection. Généralement utilisé pour les filles, les garçons recevant principalement le suffixe "Kun"._

 _ **(2)** : Maman est défini par le terme "Oka", tandis que le suffixe "San", est quand à lui une marque de respect. Au Japon, les mères peuvent également être appelées "Oka'sama", ce qui s'apparenterait au terme "mère", pour nous._

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que cette première histoire vous a plus ! Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si cela vous plaît : ça me ferait plaisir. Sur ce, à la prochaine fois !_


End file.
